lego_legends_of_chimafandomcom-20200214-history
Chima
Chima is a magical world existing on a floating island somewhere in the world. Description Chima is inhabited by animal tribes including Lions, Crocodiles, Eagles, Wolves, Ravens, Gorillas, Rhinos, Bears, Beavers, Scorpions, Spiders, Bats, Sabre-Tooth Tigers, Mammoths, Vultures, Phoenix, Tigers, Leopards, Ice Bears and three Nomads: a Skunk, Fox, and a Peacock. A natural resource called Chi which contains a condensation of nature's raw energy flows through the water from Mount Cavora, which was formed by a tornado and earthquake created by the Great Illumination, and is the source of the island's life. The chi is carried by the Cavora River to the Sacred Pool of Chi in the Lions' territory. It is here that it blends with minerals to become glowing, blue orbs. If there is too much or not enough Chi contained in the pool, the whole island will feel the effects and natural balance will be altered heavily. To keep the pool from overflowing, the Lions share the Chi with friends and foes alike to ensure that it is used. Chi is used to power vehicles, weapons, and can be a weapon itself, but is often saved as a last resort because it is physically draining. When placed on a chest of an Chima inhabitant, in a special harness they all wear, they will be connected to a more animalistic state with enhanced instincts, powers, and abilities from a surge of life force. The energy produced by Chi can last for days or hours before losing its glow, evaporating, and returning to nature. Fire Chi is the same as Chi except for the fact that it can allow vehicles to enter Fire Chi-Power mode and like it's name, provides a Fiery mix to Chi. Mount Cavora grants the inhabitants of Chima with not only Chi, but also wheels which are formed from rocks that fell from the mountain. The wheels run on nature and work best when there is lush greenery around them, and poorly in desert and other barren biomes. The wheels are fitted with chariots shaped like the animal rider's head, so the animals can ride them. These chariots are called Speedorz. Speedorz are used in tournaments for entertainment and an arena for housing them is located in the Grand Arena of Chima. The arena can be transformed by rare, Golden Chi to house different obstacles and environments. The winner in a tournament is awarded the Golden Chi, which every tribe sends representatives for a chance to obtain. For a long time, Speedor competitions were used as an alternative to war to solve squabbles. The Grand Arena of Chima is not the only place where Speedorz are used. They are also used for transport across the extensive world and for amusement by young animals in front of the Lions' temple where there is a large, mossy patch. A common mineral in Chima is chimoralium. Most tribes use it to create tools, weapons, or artifacts. The swamp area where the Crocodile Tribe lives is also known to contain a thick, unnamed gas which can be placed in a shaft to ignite a gel and form a flame. At the bottom of the swamps, a special rock, known as a crook stone, that glows in the dark can be found. The edge of the island is the border of Chima known as the Outlands, containing many dangerous elements such as the Predator Plants and the Crawlers. There is a dangerous part high up in Chima called the Fangs, which was made desolate due to the heat from the Great Illumination. The deepest cavern in the Fangs is the Gorge of Eternal Depth, which connects to the Outlands' Scorpion Cave. The Ice Hunters were imprisoned in ice inside a dark pit at the bottom of the Gorge, until the Chi released them with their ice powers. Underneath the Land of Chima is an endless network of Caverns which the Hunters used to launch terrible attacks. There was a special team of cave fighters known as the Tunnel Cats led by a Tiger called Tormak, who were the only ones brave enough to fight the Hunters inside the Caverns. In the end, only Tormak survived. After the second Great Illumination, all the tribes in Chima became friends, except the Phoenix, who ascended into their mother sun. Locations *Mount Cavora *Lion City *Crocodile Swamp *Eagle Spires *Wolf Camp *Raven Roost *Gorilla Forest *Rhino Quarry *Bear Village *Spiral Mountain *Forever Rock *Fangs *Outlands Category:Locations